disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Hear ye, hear ye! '' '' : Matt Groening: "It's just fun to take the rules of fantasy and turn them upside down. Specifically with fantasy worlds that take themselves very seriously, Disenchantment gives us permission to say, 'No you can be silly about this."Matt Groening on why there is only one Game of Throne Reference mashable.com In other words, he wanted to keep Game of Thrones out of Disenchantment to avoid being influenced by it. Rather than taking the fantasy genre seriously, Disenchantment deconstructs it. You can see how well he did by checking this page: Dragon Eggs. Season 1, Part 1 A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar * Game of Thrones ** Prince impaled upon throne of swords. * Kermit the Frog / Pinocchio - in the puppet shop. ** When Bean is being carried away they pass Ventriloquist Dummies, and one of the puppets inside is a frog-shaped puppet amd the puppet in the window of the store is most likely Pinocchio. ** Speculative connection - Jordan Peterson: he sounds like Kermit and is fixated with Pinocchio. * Possible: Blimp ** When Bean, Luci, and Elfo are all running away from the guards and about to enter the Enchanted Forest it appears in the background for a split second). * Probable: Tinker Bell ** When Bean, Luci, and Elfo climbed a tree to escape from the guards in the Enchanted Forest, a fairy appears to them and asks if they're looking for a "good time." Her appearance is like an old version of Tinker Bell. SG_ventriloquist dummies.jpg|EE_Pinocchio and Kermit hooker fairy.jpg|EE_Tinker Bell For Whom the Pig Oinks * Philip J. Fry's Hair (Wig) ** When Bean and Luci are on a quest to get rid of Prince Merkimer and they happen to stumble upon the Royal Wigsmith, and in there is multiple wigs, one being a wig that looks like Fry's hair from Futurama. * Possible - Queen Moon ** When Bean and Luci were just in the castle somewhere after finding out Prince Merkimer is still alive, they look at a painting and it's of Bean's presumably dead mother and her husband, King Zög. Anyways, she has a striking resemblance to Queen Moon from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. The Princess of Darkness * Elfo and Bean ventriloquist dolls. victims 1-9.jpg|EE_Victims 1-9 Castle Party Massacre * Lisa and Marge Simpson ** When Bean, Luci, and Elfo invite people to their party, when the people lower the gates, there are a lot of people invited including Lisa and Marge Simpson from The Simpsons. Also, when everybody raised their arms, they didn't raise their arms, just opened their mouths to shout with the rest. Look at the very back right side of the crowd and then work your way left diagonally, and you'll see them. clear at all * Possible: Unknown gray creature ** When Elfo gets away from Bean, there is a gray living thing that is seen running on the other side of where he's walking). Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill! * Swamp and Circumstance *Frodo / Lord of The Rings **Frogo's Best of Dankmire (Guide Book) * Wicker man ** The giant effigy was associated with human sacrifices * Possible: Two People Having Sex ** When King Zog and Derek are walking away from a burning hayman of King Zog, there are two people seemingly having sex at the back right at the bottom of the fire. see it, where are you looking?) Frogos Best Of Dankmire.jpg|EE_Frogo Flaming zog effigy - harvest moon.jpg|EE_Wicker Man Love's Tender Rampage * Possible: Guy With a moustache on Wanted Poster ** When Bean, Luci, and Elfo are walking away from being dumped by Plague Patrol, there is a wanted man in the background *Dogs Playing Poker (painting) dogs playing poker.jpg|EE_Dogs Playing Poker The Limits of Immortality * To Thine Own Elf Be True * Meta-Easter Egg ** An easter bunny lays an easter egg when Elfo returns to Elfwood with Bean and Luci. * The Hobbit ** A hobbit house in the background * The Simpsons ** Lisa / Liso elf Easter bunny laying and easter egg.jpg|EE_Easter Bunny Lays Easter Egg hobbit house.jpg|EE_Hobbit House liso 1.jpg|EE_Liso Dreamland Falls *Fry, Bender, and Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) **When King Zög and Luci are looking back in time, Fry, Bender, and Professor Farnsworth (from Futurama) all happen to be in a spaceship. Easter Egg - Spaceship.jpg|EE_Futurama spaceship Trivia tba Notes Category:Easter Eggs